Las Rosas Negras
by katandsky
Summary: A new Pair of twins have made their way to the WWE, who are already experienced wrestlers do to the fact of having Eddie Guerrero and Stacy Keibler as their parents. They are going to make their mark! Disclaimer: We don't own the WWE but we own the original characters! (Our First Story) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**No One POV**

In the city of Winter Park, Florida. A black SUV(link) pulls into the parking lot of the NXT arena. Once the car comes to a complete stop, two women step out of the vehicle. Both have black hair and tanned skin with multiple tattoos covering their body. They are both known to the world as Skyler and Katerina, The Rose Twins. (Skyler's the one with the red undershirt. Katerina is the one wearing the long sleeve crop top). Both ladies unloaded their bags from the car, and made their way across the lot, to the back entrance of the arena. As they walked they noticed more cars than usual.

"Think we got new rookies?" Katerina asked.

"Possibly, though it doesn't matter. Whoever they are won't stand a chance against us." Skyler pointed out.

"Good point, now if we were only put in the hunt for the title."Katerina agreed.

 **KATERINA POV**

Entering the arena, you could see the usual chaos that goes around before any show. Crew members were going back and forth, checking everything was in place. Sky and I headed towards our locker room, to drop off our bags, before going to catering. After being in NXT for five months, we were given a locker room all to ourselves.

Sky and I have been training to be Divas, longer than any of the other rookie Divas here. Which is good for us, it gives us an advantage. Jojo isn't as experienced but she's still learning. She's a sweet person, but if she sticks to following Eva Marie, she won't get far. Eva Marie for sure won't ever make it to the main roster.

Finally arriving at our locker room, we dropped off our bags, only taking our phones. Then we headed for catering. Before any show Sky and I would meet up with Aj, one of our best friends. The others consist of Kaitlyn, Nikki and Brie the Bella twins, Paige, Emma, Jojo, and Naomi. These girls are all fun and easy going people. Sky and I really connected more with the Bella twins. Since their twins too, they understand us more. We're all using the same gimmick of using 'Twin Magic' to win our matches. We even help each other, Sky and I have helped improve their in ring ability. While also developing our own moves.

"Kat! Sky! Finally, you won't believe what's going on!" Aj came skipping down the hall towards us.

"We're getting title shots?" I joked, but also serious.

"We're all finally getting called up to the main roster?" Sky asked.

"No unfortunately, but we're getting pro's. The competition for the next WWE Diva is starting tonight!" Aj squealed.

"Shut up! Seriously? Have you met your pro yet?" Sky and i asked in unison.

"No, c'mon we have a meeting with DeMott." Aj said linking her arms with ours dragging us down the hall.

Entering the lounge room that's normally used for meetings. I noticed we were the last to arrive. All the other girls were already seated, on the various chairs scattered around the room.

"Ladies thank you for joining us. Take a seat anywhere, so we can get started." DeMott greeted. There was only three chairs left in behind Paige, Emma, and Naomi.

"Now as you've all heard tonight the competition for the next breakout star is starting. Before the first match starts, you will be assigned a pro. How it will work is that the pro's will already be standing in the ring. Matt will call you all one by one. When you get in the ring, you will be introduced to your pro. You will stand in front of your pro, till the last of you is called. " DeMott explained the process. Then went on to announce another exciting piece of news.

"Also starting tonight will be a Diva tag team tournament. The winners of the tournament will go on to be the first ever 'NXT Diva Tag Team Champions.'" He announced. "And just to give you girls some competition. Beth Phoenix and Natalya will be apart of the tournament, and the NXT roster for this season."

'What!?' Sky mouthed at me.

"The first round of the tournament, will be tonight. The first match will be Las Rosas Negras vs. The Bella twins." After he said that the four us stared at each other. We all knew there will be a little 'Twin Magic' involved.

"You four ladies have to go and get ready for your match later on, but now, all of you have to make your way to the entrance" DeMott announced.

No One's POV

"Who do you think will face Beth and Natalya for a first round match?" Brie asked.

"I hope it's Eva Marie, that bitch needs a good kick in the ass. She seriously needs a reality check." Skyler snapped.

"I want it to be Summer, she just keeps on flirting with everybody. She doesn't belong in that ring." Kat spoke up from where she walked beside her sister.

"Did you see her match the other week. She was just standing there, till the camera was on her, than she started dancing, or posing." Nikki laughed.

Once we got our gear we all headed our separate ways to get dressed for their match, then head over to gorilla to join the rest of the girls. Since there wasn't a ton of staff, the girls had to do hair and make-up themselves. Lucky for Las Rosas Negras, Skyler had gone to get her cosmetology license, before both girls joined NXT.

"So we need a strategy against the Bella's, I know they might pull of twin magic. We need something to top that." Skyler said while rummaging in the makeup kit.

"We have our own twin magic, not to mention we have far more experience. We could try isolating them. We both know Brie is faster than Nikki, but Nikki is more aggressive." Katerina pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to hope Nikki is the one to start then. She's a little too cocky when she's in the ring." Skyler agreed, as she finished applying the last of the mascara.

"Just remember to keep an eye on them, they'll switch the minute the ref and us have our backs turned." Katerina warned, while pulling on her shorts.

"Then we can just out twin them, we have a stronger bond they do. Now come here, I need to do your eyeshadow." Skyler turned with her makeup already done.

Once they were dressed, the twins stepped out of their locker room, and headed towards gorilla. As they walked down the halls, they stretched their arms, and greeted the few people who they passed by. Arriving at gorilla, they managed to make it on time, just as Matt was standing in the ring addressing the crowd. As usual he was sporting the usual jeans with a sweater vest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Tonight marks the start of the rookie Diva competition. Over the next couple of weeks, the rookie Divas will compete against each other through different challenges, both mental and physical. For each challenge they will be awarded points, the rookie Diva who has the lowest amount of points will be eliminated." Matt explained earning cheers from the crowd. "Now you have all seen these rookies compete against each other in the ring, but now they will be each assigned a pro, from the main roster in the WWE. The pro's will be mentoring these rookies throughout the whole competition. Now with that being said, we shall meet the pro's first."

The song for Monday night played through the arena. One by one each pro walked out down the aisle and into the ring.

"I know all of you know who these superstars and Divas are. But just incase, I'll introduce you to them anyway." Matt spoke once all the pro's stood in the ring. He then, walked all the way to where the last pro entered the ring.

"We have here, the lovely Miss Jackie! The beautiful Kelly Kelly! A former Diva search winner, Layla! Then we have a miss Vickie Guerrero!(lots of boo's here) Next we have 'Captain Charisma' Christian! We have another former Diva search winner in Eve Torres! A former women's champion, Mickie James! Then we have a former Tag Team champion in Primo! A former Divas champion in Alicia Fox! A former women's champion in Victoria! Next we have to members of 'Legacy' Cody Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase! And last but not least, the Rated R couple known as Edge and Lita!" Matt spoke as he went down the line, giving an introduction of each pro.

"Now I'll try and make this quick so we can officially start the show. I will now introduce the rookies as they come down one by one. When they enter the ring I will assign the rookie to a pro. So to get things started, allow me to introduce Aksana!" Matt explained.

Aksana's music hit, and she walked from behind the curtain to the stage. She did her usual entranced, before stepping into the ring.

"Now Aksana, your pro will be, Miss Jackie. Please stand in front of her. The next rookie Diva is Naomi!" Naomi's music hits, and she walks out slapping hands with the fans as she goes down into the ring.

"Naomi, your pro shall be the beautiful Kelly Kelly." Matt pushed her towards Kelly, who hugged Naomi.

"Yes now moving on, coming up next is Cameron!" Cameron's music hits, and she does her little 'strut' down to the ring.

"Cameron, your pro shall be Layla." Matt turns back to facing the stage.

"The next rookie Diva is a recent addition to the roster, and has only been on NXT for five weeks. Please welcome Eva Marie!" Eva walks out, and the crowd boo's at her.

"Eva, your pro shall be Vickie Guerrero. Next is a young lady at the tender age of 19! Here is Jojo!" Jojo get's cheers even though she has been seen working with Eva.

"Welcome Jojo, now your pro shall be, 'Captain Charisma' himself, Christian! You'll learn a lot from him." Matt announced as jojo happily walked towards him.

"Now next is Summer Rae!" Apparently walking on stage isn't enough/ Summer danced her way down into the ring. It would have looked great, if she could actually dance.

"Ok, Summer your pro shall be Eve Torres. Next is Emma!" Walking out, Emma did a far better dance than Summer.

"Alright, Emma your pro shall be the bubbly Mickey James." Emma just full on went and hugged Mickey.

"Glad your happy with your pro. The next rookie is Aj!" The crowd cheered as Aj walked out wearing her converse allstars.

"Hello Aj, now your pro is Primo." Aj skipped over to Primo.

"This rookie Diva has some incredible strength. Please welcome, Kaitlyn!" Spin the Bottle broke out and Kaitlyn did her signature turn around on stage.

"Kaitlyn you will be mentored by Alicia Fox. The next rookie Diva comes all the way from England. Here's Paige!" Walking out Paige slapped hands with the fans, and went into the ring.

"Alright, Paige glad you can join us. Your pro shall be Victoria." Once Matt announced that, he faced the last four pro's instead of facing the stage.

"Now before we continue there are only four rookies left. You won't be training them individually but as a team. The last four girls, are two pairs of twins!" Crowd cheers for they knew who they were." Ted and Cody you guys will get a pair of twins, Edge and Lita you'll train the other pair of twins. Alright, now with that out of the way, allow me to introduce to you, Brie and Nikki, the Bella twins!"

Both Bellas walked out did their hip swivel and continued down the ramp, where they jumped on to the ring apron, and posed before springboarding themselves into the ring.

"Ladies, welcome, now your pros will be Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. Now Edge and Lita your rookies, they are the most popular rookies on this show. They have far more experience than any of the rookies. Here they are Skyler and Katerina, Las Rosas Negras!"


	2. Chapter 2

**SKYLER POV**

As soon as our music hit, we covered ourselves with our feathered fans, when we got to the edge of the stage, Kat and I raised our fans in the air, and posed our 'Diva' pose, before tossing the fans to the side and going down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as we went. When we got to the ring, we went to the right side and jumped on the apron. Kat stayed on the left side and I was on the right. I sat on the second rope, letting Kat slide in between the top and second rope. She shook her ass from side to side, before fully entering the ring. She then sat on the second rope, and I slid between the ropes, pointing at my ass, as I shook it. Once the two of us were in the ring, we each jumped on the turnbuckle next to us and posed for the fans. The cheers were loud, there was a constant flashing of cameras from photographers and fans.

"Truly a unique entrance. Now ladies, your pros are the Rated R couple, Edge and Lita." Matt said. Hell to the fucking yes! Walking over to them we stood in front of them as Matt kept on talking. He was announcing the start of the tournament, Kat and I are so going to win those belts.

"Now with that out of the way, the first match for the first round will start right now. It shall be the Bella twins, against the Rose twins! Winners shall move on to the second round. Now remember pros this is the chance to observe the skills your rookies have in the ring." Matt explained.

Everyone stepped out of the ring, leaving only Nikki, Brie, Kat and I. Nikki and Brie huddled together in the corner. Kat and I talked strategy before coming out. Saves us the trouble of having to come up with a plan right away. When the ref stepped in the ring, I turned to Kat and indicated for her to start the match. I stepped out and on to the apron, and saw Nikki start the match and Brie stood in the corner.

Once the bell rang, Kat and Nikki circled each other, before locking arms with each other. Nikki eventually broke the hold, and twisted Kat's arm, but it didn't last. Kat did a backflip to release the hold, before sweeping her leg under Nikki's, causing her to fall on her back. Nikki quickly got back up, and tried to do a closeline. Kat ducked and returned one of her own, when Nikki was down, Kat got on top of her and slammed her head down on the mat. She then did it again, and followed it by slamming her knee onto Nikki's face.

"Wooo! Go Kat, get her!" I cheered. As Brie was yelling at Nikki to get back up.

Getting off Nikki, the ref checked on her. Kat faced Brie and blew her a kiss, before turning to face Nikki again. By this point Nikki was laying on her stomach, still holding on to her face. Kat grabbed onto Nikki's left leg, and did a half boston crab submission hold. Nikki was squirming for a way out, but she was trapped in the middle of the ring. Brie entered the ring, and dropped kicked Kat in the face. This forced Kat to let go and fall backwards on the mat, Brie was being forced out of the ring, and Nikki went for a cover, but I entered the ring and kicked Nikki in the stomach.

Kat managed to get away from Nikki, and I went back into the corner just as the ref turned back around. Nikki was using the ropes to get back up, holding on to the spot I kicked her in. Kat was on her knees, to anyone else it would look like she was struggling also. But I knew she was waiting for when Nikki got back up. When she did, Kat grabbed Nikki by the waist picking her up, and ramming her into our corner. Nikki hunched over in pain, Kat tagged me in. I got in the ring, and between the two of us we kicked Nikki till Kat had to get out.

I grabbed Nikki by the hair and threw her by our corner. I knew that Kat was tired so I didn't wanted to tag her in. Nikki stood up holding on to the top turnbuckle, and I ran towards her. However, she elbowed me causing me to fall and she kicked kat out of the apron. She goes on top of the turnbuckle but I kicked the rope so she can sit on the turnbuckle. I grabbed her head and went on the top rope and hit the hurricanrana.

Both of our bodies hit the floor pretty hard.i quickly got up and saw kat spear Brie out of the ring. Then, I grabbed Nikki by the hair put her head between my legs as setting up for the pedigree, grabbed both of her arms with her hair and laid out the facebuster that I call "in yo face" . I quickly go for the cover, and the ref slap the floor three times and the bell rang.

"Here are your winners, Skyler and Katerina, Las Rosas Negras!" Lilian announced.

I stood on my feet and saw Kat slide in the ring after she speared Brie out of the ring, and hugged me. The referee raised our hands in victory and we went on top of the turnbuckle to pose. We rolled out of the ring and walked to the stage going to the gorilla. When we both head to the gorilla we saw edge and lita standing there.

 **NO ONE POV**

"Congrats girls, you really know how to throw down." Lita said.

"Those moves were great and I like how you nailed the spear Kat." Edge said drinking his gatorade.

"Thanks, we really wanted to impress you because, well... You guys are the rated R couple!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah, mostly because you guys are great wrestlers, including Trish and Jeff and Matt of course." Skyler said fixing her fishnet stockings.

"You guys gotta get some rest because tomorrow we are going to train you." Edge said, looking at his iPhone.

"We're going to need your numbers in order to contact you guys." Said Lita taking out her phone and handed over to us. So we can put our numbers.

"I'll call you when we get home so you can save my number." Lita said happily and waved. We waved back and went to our locker room to get out of our ring gear.

We both walked in the room and headed to our luggages.

"I'm going to take a shower." Skyler said grabbing her clothes and towel.

"So am I, let me get my brush from your luggage please." Kat said. Luckily our locker room has two different showers so we can get ready faster.

"Here." Skyler hands Katerina her brush.

"Thanks." Katerina said grabbing her clothes and towel.

We both started removing our ring gear, and after we finished, we wrapped a towel around our bodies to cover our breast and body. We both headed to our own bathrooms. Skyler started playing "Pierce The Veil - Bulls in the Bronx." And turned on the water. Katerina on the other hand, she started playing "Sleeping With Sirens - Alone".

Both of us took 30 mins in the shower. We both wrapped our towels around our breasts covering up our body. Skyler headed out the door noticing that Katerina didn't came out of the bathroom, so she went to the couch where her clothes were at and grabbed them. She went to their changing area which was more like a walk in closet type. Then she removed her towel showing off every single inch of her body and dried herself off with the towel.

Skyler heard the door open, she immediately grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. It was like looking into a mirror. Katerina came into the room with a towel around her as well.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me." Skyler said giggling.

Katerina let out a giggle as well. Then both started changing.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 **SKYLER POV**

Waking up the next morning, I saw Kat was already up and talking on the phone. Who in their right mind would wake up early to talk to someone. Either way it's still too early to give a damn about something. Turning back to my bed I settle in and pull the covers over my head. Sadly my soft warm piece of heaven didn't last. The blankets were yanked off my body, looking up I saw Kat standing over me.

"You better have a good excuse for doing that." I hissed.

"Mark called, he said to meet with him and Jane, down in the lobby." Kat said."So get your ass out of bed and get ready."

"Ugh! Why is it when I'm at a good part of my dream there is someone to wake me and tell me I have an important issue to take care of." I cried out loud.

"Just get up." Kat then walked into the bathroom. I stretched out, then went over to my suitcase and grabbed a some clothes and quickly got dressed. When Kat came back out she was already dressed. I went in and did my makeup, which is not as much in NXT.

After putting the finishing touches on my makeup, Katerina was in the kitchen getting 2 bottles of water, apples and granola bars. I grabbed the car keys and we both headed out the door.

We arrived in the NXT parking lot. Katerina walk in first and then I entered. We walked through the corridors looking for DeMott's office.

As we walked into the office, we see Both Jane and Mark, and the other NXT women's roster.

"Thank you ladies for coming here in such short notice." DeMott said.

"Why are we here so early?" Paige asked. Out of everyone, she isnt much of a morning person like me.

"Is it something important?" Her fellow bubbly friend, Emma asked.

"Please ladies calm down. It's about the NXT Woman's tag team championship tournament." Jane said with a temper. Someone seemed that they didn't get enough sleep, or missed their coffee this morning.

"Is it canceled?" Naomi asked with a yawn.

"No." Jane replied.

"There's going to be some addition to the tournament. As you girls seen before, the old nxt rookies Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, Bayley, Carmella, and Alexa." Mark said happily. Apparently he's always in a good mood in the morning, maybe it's because in the afternoon he gets drained with tons of last minute changes.

Just as He announce the names, the door opens with the names mentioned by him coming in one by one. Sasha, Becky, Bayley and Carmella all had happy grins. While Charlotte and Alexa looked like they had a temper. Charlotte had an arrogant smile when she sat down. Alexa didn't smile at all and did a cocky strut when she walked in.

10 minutes has passed and Mark has let all of the women go back to their place. Nxt isn't on until tuesdays, and its live so we have to go to work on tuesdays, but that doesnt stop fans coming over taking pictures, autographs, all that plus training and exercising. It becomes tiring but we learn to live with it.


End file.
